


Memory

by Spacey Whales (Hetty_Mouse)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, One Shot, Though tbh rain statue is p much an OC, Waterfall (Undertale), and if you give it an umbrella it plays music, idk if this counts as a drabble? i think that's like 100 words, it'll probably still make sense if you don't remember that thought, so I guess it's just a one shot, this is 256 words, this is about the statue in waterfall being rained on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty_Mouse/pseuds/Spacey%20Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been there a long time, she didn't know how long. Perhaps the kindness of a child can bring her some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I thought rain statue deserved a fanfic so this exists

The statue watched. That’s all she ever did now. She’d been turned to stone… A long time ago. She didn’t know how long. It was difficult enough to count the years outside, what with the lack of seasons underground. When frozen in place with no one to talk to… It was impossible.

She could feel each droplet of rain hitting her skin, or her stone, she supposed. It has been comforting at first, actually being able to feel something. That hadn’t lasted long. Now it was torture, constant splashes all over her, never ending.

She missed her home, her friends, her family. She wondered if they were still alive, if someone else was living in her home. She wished she could know but all she could do was wonder.

A child walked by. They weren’t like any monster she’d seen before. Huh… The child looked at her for a moment, not showing any emotion, stepped a little closer, then stopped. Then they continued on their way. The way they’d looked at her was… Odd. Sympathetic, maybe?

She continued her staring at the wall. She knew every crack, every hole, every crumbled piece of rock lying on the floor. As she watched a bug climb the wall, the child walked across her vision, carrying… Was that an umbrella?

The kid approached her, and tucked the umbrella into her hand. They smiled. The statue didn’t know how to thank them, nobody had ever thought that she might be alive. She did the only thing she could do. She played music.

Maybe she wasn’t beyond hope. Maybe… Maybe she could find some peace.


End file.
